Question: Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{-5a}{4} + \dfrac{-5a}{4}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $t = \dfrac{-5a - 5a}{4}$ Combine like terms: $t = \dfrac{-10a}{4}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 2: $t = \dfrac{-5a}{2}$